Fix My Heart
by Sarahbearr
Summary: Edward and Alice cheat on Bella and Jasper. This is basically the story of how their lives fell apart, and if Bella and Jasper can move on, and patch up each others hearts. R&R!   B/J -EVENTUALLY
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

To say my life was perfect would be an understatement, because it was so much more than that. Ever since our little run in with the Volturi our family's been inseparable. Well, except for hunting trips, because all of us had different needs at different times. I didn't know at the time that that statement would become so true in my family's life. Or, unlife.

Oh, and, notice how I said was. As in, _was_ perfect.

You see, I'm fairly newer (try hundreds of years) to this vampire existence/life thing compared to my family, so, I tend to need to hunt more. So here I am, on my little hunt, just idly skipping around, looking for my prey, because I felt I was the luckiest girl in the world. I mean, who wouldn't with an amazing gorgeous husband, a strikingly beautiful daughter, a loyal bestfriend **(haha, get it, loyal dog? ;D)**, and the most understanding and caring family anyone would die for. Two of those above statements would prove to be wrong.

I was on my way home, and, the house was, to my knowledge, quite empty, except for Edward and Renesmee. Alice was _supposedly _out shopping with Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie were vacationing in Paris, and Jacob was spending the day with his pack since he's nearly glued himself to Renesmee all the time, Carlisle was at the hospital working, and Esme was out looking for some home interior items, because she always loves to redecorate.

Well, anyway, I was about a mile from the house when I began to hear noises. Wrong, vulgar noises. It sounded like the people inside were trying to be quiet, keyword trying, but with my newer advanced ears, I could hear them.

I thought my ears were betraying me, so I ran as fast as I could to the house, and straight to the source of the noise. I threw open the door, and my perfect world came crashing down.

Edward, my husband, and _Alice_! They were on _our bed_! Both half naked. They were so engulfed in each other that they didn't even hear me arrive.

To my surprise, I wasn't going to breakdown with sadness. No, that would come later. What I felt pumping through my dead veins was pure rage. My vision went red, and I mean everything was tinted red.

I screeched _so _loud, that I swear I felt the ground beneath me shake. Alice flew off of Edward, guilt clear on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but I beat the dang pixie to it.

"Don't. Say. _Anything!_" I spat. They both flinched. I turned my glare towards Edward, and then it hit me.

The Love of my life didn't love me. He wanted to be with this, this tinkerbell knockoff! I mentally felt myself shut down, and fell to the ground, and came as close to fainting as a vampire could. I felt two arms encircle me, and I surprisingly regained control over my body back. I threw my _ex-_husbands arms off of me, and growled.

I only let four words escape my lips, and I hope he would get the picture.

"Have a nice life." I seethed, and I was out the window.

I didn't expect to find Jasper sitting on the steps. My heart literally broke for him. He must have heard the whole thing.

"Oh, Jasper!" I cried, and ran over to him. I wanted to comfort him, because I knew this hurt him just as much as it did me.

"I can't believe it." He whispered, his voice so broken. I then heard voices upstairs again. The same ones I heard coming home.

Can they _really _not get enough of each other?

A lump rose in my throat that I could never remove with tears.

"I- I can't do this anymore." I choked out. "Tell everyone I love them." I then didn't want two people receiving my love. "Everyone minus two." I spat. I turned to look at his pained expression. I touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I love you too. I'll never forget my big brother." I attempted to smile, but I know it came out nothing close. "Goodbye. I don't know if you'll ever see me again, but, I- I can't be here."

I sped off after that, I couldn't even find words to say.

"Bye Bella." I heard Jasper sob.

I didn't know what I was doing, or where I would end up, but I had to get away from here. And I didn't know if I was ever going back.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't planning on going back, but I remembered Renesmee. I sighed, and growled at myself for having to go back there.

I ran, and didn't even stop to wonder what was going on inside the house. All I was intent on doing was getting _my _daughter, and leaving.

"Renesmee." I shouted, probably a little to harsh. I went inside the living room, and she was sitting in freaking _Alice's _lap. I growled at such a sight. "Get your hands off _my _daughter." I seethed. She flinched, but didn't let her go.

"She's just as much of my daughter as she is yours." Edward stepped in. I growled in disgust.

"You don't deserve her!" I hissed. "And get that slut away from my daughter!" I yelled, glaring at Alice. I wouldn't hesitate one second before ripping her head off.

"Alice, don't let her go." Edward ordered. I laughed darkly.

"Really? Ordering her around already?" I asked him, sarcastically. "Good luck, sweetie." I told Alice. "Now, hand me my daughter." I said, emphasizing every word. She carefully held up Renesmee, and I was grabbing her away from her as fast as I could. I placed a kiss on her head. She had the appearance of a 6 year old now. She was beautiful. Too bad most of that beauty came from her father. No, he wasn't a Dad anymore. You had to _earn _that title. And I was not about to let that man anywhere near her.

"Bella. You can't do this to me. I love her." He whimpered, looking at Renesmee longingly.

"Yeah, and I loved you. And look what you did to me." I said, my voice breaking. I wouldn't, I couldn't ever forgive him for the pain he caused me. And the pain they caused Jasper too! I don't even know where he was. Probably on his way to the Volturi. I would if I didn't have my daughter to live for.

"So, goodbye Edward. Alice." I said to both, and walked out the door, shoulders back and nose up.

I didn't know where I was heading. I didn't have anywhere to go! He took me away from everything and everyone I knew. And for what, forever full of misery? The only good thing that made me glad everything happened was my baby girl. I couldn't imagine a life without her, and because of her, this life would be worth living.

I found I was heading towards the airport. Now, where to? I could go visit Emmett and Rosalie, but I didn't want to ruin their vacation with my little sob story. So, I decided just starting fresh would be our best bet.

"Renesmee, I love you." I stated, looking her in the eyes. "And I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always love you." I said, a lump rising in my throat.

"I already know about Dad and Alice. Thats why we had to leave." She claimed. Darn her advanced hybrid skills. "It wasn't that hard to figure out with the noises, and you running out of the house and the way Jasper was acting." I almost forgot about Jasper.

"Jasper said something?" I asked, even thought I knew the answer to that.

"Yeah. Yelled at them and everything." She finished, and then tears filled her eyes. "Why did they do it, Mommy?" She asked. I felt my lip tremble.

"I don't know, baby. I don't." I told her truthfully.

"It'll all be okay, Mommy. I promise." She declared, and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled for her sake at her innocent thinking.

But I could never describe the pain of my breaking heart. God help the boy who breaks Renesmee's heart. I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. And being a vampire doesn't help, either.

I was glad I always kept my credit card in my pocket no matter what.

I took Renesmee into the nearest store. I went straight to the eye section, and picked out some dark brown contacts that were the closest to my human color. I wanted to appear as close as I could to my old self, to erase all aspects of memories of this life. Appearance wise, at least. I paid for a months supply, and finished my route to the airport.

I chose Minnesota. A little town called Foley. It was pretty much out in the middle of nowhere, and thats how I liked it.

Renesmee fell asleep on the plane, and I found myself envious of her ability to do so.

It wasn't a long trip to Minnesota, and I was glad for it. I managed to keep a human pace until we cleared the airport, and then ran at vampire speed to look for houses. Of course, since Foley is a small town, the airport is at the nearest big city, St. Paul.

I ran to Foley from there, and luckily found a house rather quickly. There was no furniture, though, so I decided I'd better go buy her at least a bed. She was starting to get tired.

We successfully rounded up a bed and comforter set for her, and had them delivered back to the house. I guess a car will be second on my list to get tomorrow. The first being new wardrobes for the both of us.

After the bed was set up, I carefully tucked my baby into bed.

"I love you, Renesmee. So, so much." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Mommy. Goodnight." She winked. I smiled back at her.

"Goodnight."

And with that, I went back into the living room, with plenty of room left to ponder about what our new life will be like.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd chapter. (obviously, haha) <strong>

**This is my first story like this, and when I'm finished writing this one, I might do an Edward/Rosalie. Or whatever you all give me ideas for. **

**P.s. I cant wait for Breaking Dawn. ; Just saying. I am so pumped. **

**Anyways, please review, and I'll give you a cookie. (:  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

*Three years later*

"Mom! I'm back." Renesmee called. She was out hunting. I turned her into a full vampire a year ago, because she had finally reached the appearance of an 18 year old.

"Alright." I said back, finishing up my painting in the art room. Yeah, with so much time on your hands you tend to pick up new hobbies. I found out I love to paint. I ran down the stairs to see blood on her clothes. I laughed.

"What!" She exclaimed. "Oh, come on. I love wrestling with my prey! It's so fun!" She argued. I shook my head, still laughing.

"You sound so much like Emmett." And she just shrugged. "Speaking of Emmett, I wonder if he'd like to arm wrestle me now."

Since we started our new lives, things have gotten better. But, if I said I never thought about Edward, I'd be lying. I will always love him, no matter what he did to me. But, I'm not of course in love with him anymore. Nor will I ever take him back. I don't think I could ever get so close to someone again, for the fear of the same thing happening.

Renesmee hasn't seen much humans, mainly because she's a newborn. But, she's equipped to this new life very well, and I must say I am a very proud momma.

We could almost pass as sisters. Almost. Our eyes are both gold now, and our features are nearly identical to human eyes, except to vampire eyes you can see a prominent difference. She has the gorgeous red locks, from her father, and I still have my mahogany tresses. I still like to wear brown contacts though. I feel more connected with my human life, and Renesmee actually wears green contacts, because they really compliment her hair.

We share each others clothes, since were the same size, which really cuts down on the outfit purchases. I still continue to use my credit card. I mean, it _is _mine. And I'm sure Carlisle would understand given the current circumstances. It's not like I splurge, or anything. Just enough to get my and my baby girl from day to day. And, we really only need to shower, so our water bill is low, and since we have no need to eat, we don't waste money on food.

The most we've spent on any single thing was probably a cars for the both of us. I got an orange Mustang Convertible, and Renesmee chose a emerald green Chevrolet Camaro Convertible. A little pricey, yes. But we love speed.

"Have you ever thought about visiting them? I mean, they didn't do anything." She projected.

"Yes _they _did." I said back, probably too harsh.

"You know what 'they' I meant." She narrowed her eyes at me. I sighed.

"I know." I caved. "But it would just hurt too much." She rolled her eyes.

"Mom, come on. I don't even know my family. Do you really want to keep me sheltered my whole life, away from everyone?" She argued. Honestly, yes, I did. But I knew she was right. It wasn't fair to her, or the _rest _of the family, not including Edward or Alice. Obviously.

"Fine. Come on." Was all I said. I didn't mean to be so harsh, and I know I shouldn't have been. She deserves to know her family. Well, she already knows them, because she was very coherent when we left. But, she needs to be around them now.

We left our home, and went to the airport and bought our tickets. I knew we were going to surprise them, unless a certain pixie informed them, but I would be genuinely surprised if the Cullens hadn't kicked them out by now.

Probably not, seeing as they were their family too. I guess I was being too selfish. But, they weren't the ones who had their hearts broken. No one would understand. Well, there is Jasper...

I lost myself in my thoughts the whole plane ride. I probably looked as if I was sleeping to humans, which was probably odd seeing as it was about 2 in the afternoon. Renesmee just listened to her iPod, mindlessly humming along the whole trip.

"Hey." Renesmee nudged me, and said rather loudly, "Wake up. We're here." I mentally rolled my eyes. She knew good and well I was not sleeping, but the humans wouldn't. And they would find it quite odd if I'd just awoken at the exact moment our plane landed without any signal. She couldn't call me Mom either, since we were the same age by appearance standards. In front of humans, at least.

I did my best to fake a yawn, and stretch. Hey, if I was playing the part, I was going to do it right. She actually rolled her eyes at my attempted facade.

Walking around the airport in Port Angeles, I saw a very familiar face, that had just aged a couple years.

As we walked past, I saw him do a double take.

"Bella?" Mike whispered, unsure of himself. I smiled, and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent. He blinked rapidly a few times, probably trying to process the sight in front of him.

"Sorry. It's just that, you look an awful lot like my friend from high school, Bella." He stuttered.

"Oh." I laughed. "No, I'm her younger sister. Well, we both are. We're twins." I stated, pointing at Renesmee. Mikes eyes bugged out when he fully took in both of us. And then looked doubtful of us being twins.

"Kidding!" I laughed, and he joined me. "But we are Bella's younger cousins." He nodded, meaning he thought that made more sense.

"Well, you two sure are the spitting image of Bella. Just as beautiful." He slipped. And then smiled. "Sorry." I have to admit, these years really did Mike justice. He was hot. I smiled.

"Well thankyou..." I trailed off, pretending as if I didn't know his name.

"Mike. Mike Newton." He replied.

"Mike." I repeated.

"So. She still with Cullen?" He asked, and spat his name like it was a disease.

"No." I replied, too harsh. "Her and Cullen are done." I said, matter-o-factly. He looked relieved.

"Oh. Well, good. He was never good for her." I agree, Mikey-o.

"Nope." I said. "Well, it was nice meeting you. We really have to get going, though. See you around."

"Bye.." Oh, I didn't tell him my name. Think Bella!

"Sorry." I laughed. "I'm Sadie. And this is Vanessa." He said a quick hi to Renesmee, and we went our separate ways.

"Hey, he's pretty cute. Way to go, Mom!" She praised. I chuckled.

"Oh, Ness, he hasn't always been like that." She laughed.

"Well, let me at 'em!" She gushed, and growled playfully. I let my Motherly instincts kick in.

"Absolutely not! He's too old for you." I said. Ad that was that.

"Then he's too old for you too." She argued. I gave her an 'are you kidding me right now' look. I shook my head, and sighed.

"Do whatever you want." I gave in. She was really stubborn. Like mother, like daughter. She squealed, and I had to laugh.

We ran the rest of the way to Forks, and the Cullen mansion came into view way to soon. I stopped short.

"I cant do this." I said, and my body went limp. Renesmee quickly grabbed me, and held me up.

"Mom, yes you can. I got you. You don't even know if _they _will be here." Gosh, I loved my daughter. She is still very cold towards _them_. And, she should be. Seeing someone hurt your mother so bad will not make a good impression on the suspect.

"Alright." I said, finally. I took a deep breath, and threw my shoulders back. I could do this.

We ran straight up to the house, and I didn't even stop and think twice about going in.

I opened the door, and almost fell to the floor at what I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

It literally looked as if the house was a vampire lair. Their were cobwebs _everywhere_! I could see the dust roaming free, covering every aspect of the house. If it weren't for the array of familiar scents, I would've thought they'd all up and left.

"Holy." Renesmee gasped when she caught up with me. "What happened to this place!"

I couldn't even conjure up an explanation for this mess. I sniffed, and was relieved when I didn't smell two particular scents. This would just make this visit all the more easier.

"They're probably out hunting. We should just wait until they come back." I said, and Renesmee nodded. She was still in awe of the way the house looked, and I took this time to scope out the rest of the house.

Each room looked exactly the same as the living room. Dust, dirt, and cobwebs covering every single area. I dared myself to go in _his _room, and to my surprise, I didn't break down. I held my chin up high, and knew I could do this. The room was empty. Just like they packed up and went their own way.

Good. I was somewhat glad the Cullens kicked them out. Unless they chose to leave. Whichever was fine with me.

I heard the noises of footsteps approaching. I actually heard Renesmee hiss. I laughed.

"Ness, relax. It's the Cullens." I reassured.

"Oh." She said, and her growling stopped.

The steps slowed, and I knew whichever Cullen it was, they were very confused, if not cautious. You'd think they would recognize my scent. But they probably never thought I would come back. And they didn't know Renesmee's full vampire scent...

The downstairs door flung open, and I heard a growl. It was male. Oh, heck no. This better _not _be Edward. Whoever it was, I was _not _about to let them pose a threat to my daughter. I was downstairs in an instant, growling ten times louder than they did.

Jasper immediately stopped, and straightened up from his crouch. It took me a while to realize that he wasn't a threat, and I released my fighting stance as soon as I could think straight.

"Jasper." I breathed, shocked. He nodded sharply.

"Yes. Bella?" He asked. Well, yeah.

"Yeah." I said, like it should have been obvious. "Sorry." I quickly apologized. He nodded quickly, again.

"It's fine." He spoke, and paused a bit. "What are you doing here?" It came out more harsher than he probably intended it to, but he didn't say anything.

"I realized it wasn't fair to keep Renesmee away from you guys. And she missed you." I finished, and he flinched. I realized I didn't say I missed them. "I did too." I added, softly. I swear I saw him smile, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, well, um. The rest should be back soon." He announced, and went to walk outside. What, no welcome back? Did the whole family move on from me? From us? I died inside at the thought.

I sighed. I looked at Renesmee, and she seemed hurt. He didn't even acknowledge her!

"Baby, it's okay. For one, he probably don't recognize you. And, two, he's obviously still in pain. He was with Alice for at least a century more than I was with Edward. His pain will naturally last longer. I'm not even sure I'm quite alight yet myself." I said, the last part I whispered. She came and hugged me.

"Screw him, Mom. Screw them both. They obviously didn't deserve such amazing people as you two." She soothed, and kissed my cheek. I swear, sometimes I feel the roles are reversed with us. It seems as she always comforting me, not the other way around, as it should be.

We were so engrossed in out little moment, we didn't even hear the others approach.

"Woah! Sweet momma, what do we have here?" Boomed someone. Emmett. That automatically made me smile.

"Emmett!" I yelled. And ran over to hug him.

"Bellllaaa! Where have you been my whole life!" He mock-sang. I giggled, and slapped him on the arm.

"Hiding! Now put me down." I ordered, playfully. He did so, and bowed down, like I was a queen.

"Oh, yes, great and mighty queen." That made me laugh harder. Man, I've missed his goofyness. Just then another pair of stone arms wrapped around me.

"Bella!" Cried Rose. I almost forgot our new friendship! I gladly hugged her back. It seems as I'll be needing a great friend.

"Rose! Oh gosh, I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed back. She laughed, and released me just in time for another pair of arms to squish me.

"Bella! Oh, my sweet child. I am so glad you came back here." Esme dry-sobbed. I cried right along with her. I sure did miss her. She was the closest thing I had to a mother now.

"Esme, I've missed you too. I love you, I love you all!" I said, and Carlisle came and joined the hug along with Esme.

"Bella. I am so glad to have you back. We all really have missed you so much. Welcome back, sweet Bella." He said, and I swear I heard his voice crack. If I could have tears I would be soaked in them.

"You guys, I didn't realize how much I've missed you." I smiled through broken sobs. Renesmee! "And, did you notice your other guest?" I asked, smiling. Rose and Esme were already hugging and cooing to her. Then Carlisle and Emmett were next. It was so funny to see that. But I was so overwhelmed with joy at being back with my family.

"Wheres Jake?" Renesmee asked. I almost forgot how Jacob imprinted on her. These last three years must have been devastating for him. I was so caught up in my selfish attempt to escape, that I didn't even put into consideration the feelings of my loved ones.

"We don't know." Carlisle said, softly. "He never came back after..." He trailed off. I bit my lip, and looked down. Here comes the conversation I was hoping to avoid. And so soon! "Bella." Carlisle began.

"I know, I know. I've had time to heal. And, time doesn't heal wounds. Especially when you have forever." I explained. They all looked like they could cry for me if they could. Even Emmett was serious! That was something! "You guys, I really don't hold anything against you all. Why would I? I love you all just the same. Well, most of you all." I made that last part clear. They all nodded understandingly.

"So..." I began. "Where are they?" I asked, wanting and not wanting to hear the answer at the same time.

"Well, when I got back, I knew something was wrong from the start. Then I took in Jasper's expression, and he told me the whole thing. I guess I kind of lost it and demanded they leave." Esme said, sheepishly. And just when I thought I couldn't love her anymore. I beamed.

"Really?" She nodded. "But I don't want to be the reason I tore your family apart." I said, feeling guilty.

"Nonsense." Rose injected. "They are the ones who did it. They brought it upon themselves, and they deserved to be kicked out. They'll never know the pain they cause you and Jasper, and I quite frankly don't think they even care. And I will be forever angry about that." She stated, and I could see her eyes growing black. My dead heart swelled hearing them take up for Jasper and I. Speaking of Jasper, where was he?

"How's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's better." Emmett said. "He talks now. He hardly even acknowledged us the first year. We couldn't blame him, though. And we tried to help. But hasn't smiled since. Not even a hint of one."

Well, that was odd. He smiled at me earlier. Well, it wasn't a big one, but I could still pick it out. I let myself smile at that.

"What?" Rose asked. I looked up at her, and then I would've been blushing if I was human.

"Nothing." I said quickly. And smiled, probably too innocently. She narrowed her eyes, but then smiled.

"I'm just glad to see you're smiling." She said. Me too.

"I wont say I still don't love him. I'll always love him, in a way. But, I can honestly say I am definitely not in love with him. And I wont ever take him back. I don't even know if I'll ever be able to even look at him again. Or her." I added. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, lets get off this downing topic, and lets have some fun!" Emmett yelled. We all rejoiced with him, and I was content. I didn't want to go back to Minnesota now, I don't know if I could leave my family, now. I couldn't put them in such pain again. Me and Renesmee would have to get our cars, though...

At that moment, Jasper walked in, and joined us. He smiled at me, and looked like he was ready to have some fun with us.

Everyone looked shocked, but I could tell they were relieved to have a small part of their son and brother back.

And to be truthful, I was too.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night we all just sat around, playing board games- crazy, I know- and talked about everything and anything. Just catching up, remembering old times. Although, Jasper and I ended the memory recapturing quite soon after they had begun. After that, everyone went to their respected rooms. That is, Esme and Carlisle, and Rosalie and Emmett. Renesmee went downstairs and started playing the Wii.

Jasper went who knows where, and I went to Carlisle's library and searched through his many books to find something worth reading. He had so many books it was hard to choose. I ended up picking Siren, by Tricia Rayburn. It was about other mythical creatures, I had no doubt in my mind that they weren't just 'mythical', and it was very interesting reading about other creatures and what they were like.

So far, the Sirens didn't seem so friendly. To men, at least. They were also very beautiful, like us. And it served the same purpose. To draw in our prey, and we kill them to make us stronger. Obviously that doesn't apply to us veggie-vamps, but, it pretty much summed up 99.9% of the vampire population.

Around 3 o'clock in the morning, I felt someone else's presence in the room. I must have been so into the book that I didn't even notice someone come in. I looked up to see Jasper. He was also reading a book. It looked like a biography from the Civil War. Ah. I remember him telling about his human life. He must find everything in there so amusing, and I wonder how much of it is really true.

And then I saw him smirking, like the whole book was full of jokes.

"Amusing?" I asked. He looked at me, still holding back a laugh, and raised one eyebrow.

"Huh?" I pointed to the book.

"The book. Is it funny?" I asked again, this time he let out a full blown chuckle.

"Yes! You wouldn't believe the stuff they put in these things. I could get a lifetimes worth of laughs by just reading one of these silly books." His laugh was so melodic and contagious, I couldn't help but join in.

"That crazy, huh?" He just nodded. I was glad he was smiling and laughing. Maybe he should read these books more often. He continued reading, as did I, until he laughed so hard, I dropped my book.

"Oh, god. Oh my, oh these things are hysterical Bella!" He roared. I was surprised at myself when I began to find his laugh attractive. I was immediately ashamed of myself for even thinking such a thing! Gosh, Bella, what's wrong with you? The mans practically heartbroken, and you should be too!

Oh, I am. Well, I am for the most part. Like I said, time heals wounds. But you never really can fix a heart. At least I thought so at the time...

"Bella?" Jasper said, amusement clear on his face.

"Yes, Jasper?" I replied, totally innocent.

"What's up with your emotions? They're almost as crazy as this book!" He joked. I laughed. Great. I completely forgot he is an empath.

"Eh, nothing but the usual." I tried to joke back, though my voice didn't seem that convinving. He gave me a look.

"Bella." He acused. I sighed.

"Alright, fine." I caved. "I'm just thinking." I said, meaning to be vague.

"Like what?"

"You know what." I replied. It was his turn to sigh.

"Yeah. But you seem like you're doing fine." Jasper challenged.

"And I am. But the pain is inevitable. You cant hide from it. It's just there." I explained, and he nodded in agreement.

"I know. Each day it gets better, though. Especially now, with you here." He said, the last part softly. I immediately felt warm inside of my cold body, and I was flattered. "I mean, because you thawed my, our family out. Tonight was the first time anyone ever really smiled in years. It felt nice. Almost normal." He added.

Oh. Well, duh, Bella. You really expect him to be talking about how you are the delight of his life? No. I knew he must have felt my hurt, so I quickly changed my mood to that of a lighter tone.

"Well, I sure am glad to be back." I smiled, as did he. He really was attractive, now that I took a good look at him. And his scars made him look all the more tough. Like a bad boy. I had to catch myself before I thought like that about him anymore. If I could, I would be blushing.

"So." I interceeded, quickly. "What do you want to do?" I asked. He put his thumb and forefinger to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Well, I was intending to read the rest of this lousy book, but, I guess that's out of the question now." He smirked.

"Oh, well please, finish it. I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No need to apologize, Bella. I would've taken talking to you over reading anyday." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I better go see what Renesmee's doing. I've never been away from her this long, even if we are in the same house." I admitted, sheepishly. I guess I'm one of those over-protective mothers.

"It's so easy to forget that you have a teenage daughter." He mused, shaking his head. I smiled.

"You make it sound like I got knocked up when I was a young, immature teen." I laughed. His smile faded, and I saw the irony in my little statement. "Oh." I said, my mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

"I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't trade my baby girl for anything in the world." I replied, with adoration in my voice.

We were quiet for a few seconds, and it looked like he was deep in thought. I decided to break the silence to announce my departure.

"I better get going." I said, and I noticed how that must sound. "Just to whereever Renesmee is. Don't worry, I couldn't leave you guys." I reassured. He smiled.

"Good."

I hesitated, and then went over to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said, putting more meaning into those two words than they really mean. He hugged me back.

"Anytime."

I pulled, back, looked into his eyes, and found myself lost in their golden depths. I had to blink a couple times to clear my head. I smiled, and quickly went out of the room. If I didn't, I don't know what I would have done.

Because I, Bella Cullen, was starting to have feeling for Jasper Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought I'd be a little nice and go ahead and update another chapter, because I love you guys. And this story is just so fun to write. <strong>

**FYI: If you looked at the last sentence and were like, Cullen! Yes, Cullen. She did marry Edward, and his last name is Cullen. And she's still technically married to him, even though they're not married. If that makes any sense, you should review. **

**Because you love me? **

**No? Well, because you loves gingers? I'm a ginger. (: That's why I love Renesmee. 'Cause she's a ginger too. **

**Now, review! For the sake of gingers. **


	6. Chapter 6

Renesmee and I were playing the Wii when we were interrupted by a loud crash upstairs. We both looked at each other warily, and I stood up.

"Stay here." I ordered, my motherly instincts kicking in.

I got up the stairs, and when I looked into the living room, I wanted to scream. _They _were back. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Edward asked, just like nothing was wrong, and we were all old friends. Except there was something wrong.

"Nothing." Rose spat at him.

"Theres no need to be hasty, sis." He said back, cooly.

"We are _not _related." She hissed. He shrugged, then looked me dead in the eye.

"But we are."

The nerve of such a remark! I growled so loud, that even _he _flinched.

"We are most certainly _not _related, Edward Cullen. I will get the papers right now, and I have you know Rensmee will be fully under my custody, so don't you _dare _try and take her away." I seethed. Then he smirked.

"Now, how will that go down? Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, got married to Edward Cullen when she was 18, and low and behold, she's still eighteen, with a daughter the same age. Yeah, I see that falling into place very well." He said, sarcastically.

But I knew he was right. I couldn't do that!

"Screw the papers." I spat. "We. Are. Not. Married." I emphasized everyword, making sure he got the full picture.

"Fine by me. I have a wife." He said, and put his arm around the pixie.

Ouch. That hurt.

"Jackass." Muttered Emmett. Alice smirked.

"You know Bella, Edward and I are getting lonely. We sure would like a kid."

My vision turned red, once again.

"_Get out of this house_." I growled, my mouth becoming rigid. She actually cringed back into Edward. I chuckled darkly. But I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to stoop to _their _level, because I knew I was so much more better than them.

"Why do we have to leave?" Edward asked, way to innocently.

"_Get out of here right now_!" Esme screeched. We all turned our wide eyes towards her, shocked. They were out in an instant.

My heart swelled even more for that woman. I ran over and hugged her with all my might.

"Oh, Esme! I love you!" I squealed. She laughed.

"Well, they deserved it. I cant stand seeing anyone put my family in such pain." She said, and touched my cheek. I kissed her cheek, thanked her one more time, and went back downstairs.

"It was him, wasn't it?" She asked, coldly.

"Yeah." I said, softly. She rolled her eyes.

"Why did he even have to come back here? It's not like anyone wants them here." She huffed, and I could tell she was trying to hold back sobs.

"Come here." I said, holding my arms out. She ran into them, and I comforted her the best I could. "I don't know why they came back, and honestly, I wished they hadn't. It brought back all the hurt I thought I had gotten over." I was trying to hold back 'tears' myself.

"Bella?" A voice called, and I saw Jasper walking down the steps, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." I told him, even though we both knew I wasn't. I closed my eyes, even thought I knew no tears would come.

I felt Renesmee slip from my grip, and I felt two new arms encircle me. I let the sobs escape now. It was like I'd been holding them back for so long, I couldn't keep them in anymore. Jasper rubbed soothing circle on my back. '

"Shh, Bella. It'll all be okay." He promised, and for some reason, I believed him. But it still didn't help the hurt I felt inside. He kept murmuring small reassurances all the while I was crying. Alice really had no clue what she let go. Any girl would be lucky to have a man such as him, and I found myself wanting to be that girl.

Soon after, I found the strength to stop sobbing, and looked him in the eyes, and said once again,

"Thank you, Jasper. It means so much to me." I put every ounce of feeling I had left in me into those nine words. He smiled.

"My pleasure, Bella." He stroked my hair, and I sighed in contentment. My eyes fluttered closed. He removed his hand, and pulled away from me. I again felt pain, but didn't let it show. Too bad he could feel my emotions. He didn't say anything, and we upstairs.

I sighed. I guess I wasn't allowed love. Maybe I'm destined to be alone forever. Alone meaning no one to hold when times get tough. Sure, I have my family, and for that I am forever grateful. But, a girl needs love. The kind of love only a man can give her.

I decided I needed time to think, so I wanted to go for a run.

I ran upstairs, and muttered a small 'I'll be back' before rushing out the door.

I didn't know exactly where I was headed, but I let my feet lead the way. They took me to the meadow Edward and I had discovered what seemed one hundred years ago.

Memories flooded my brain, and the impact of them knocked me to the ground. My chest heaved with the heart-wrenching sobs erupting from my small body.

"Edward." I whimpered. I wondered what I had ever done to deserve something as horrible as this. Was it karma finally getting back at me for the way I treated Jake? I wish I could take it all back now. Jake would probably have treated me a heck of a lot better. But then, I would have never had Renesmee. And I couldn't _not _have her.

Still, I longed for the times before I caught _them_. I was so perfectly in love, and without a care in the world. I suddenly wondered how long their little 'forbidden love' had been going on. I chuckled at that. Edward had always said when we first met that we were forbidden. That our worlds were not right for each other.

Part of me wished I would have listened to him when he told me to stay away from him. But I was so young back then, seeking adventure. Physically, I was only a year older since then. But mentally, I was what felt at least 100 years wiser.

I hadn't noticed I had quit sobbing. I guess through my thoughts I had calmed down. Coming to the meadow- I could never think of it as _our _meadow again- I realized that I would never be fully over Edward. There would always be a part of me that loved him, that longed for him to be all mine like he was those first years of our relationship.

And that made me feel so pathetic. I would eventually have to move on. If not, I would never be able to love someone else fully. That wouldn't be fair to them, or me. I had to let Edward and everything that happened between us go if I had any hope of falling in love again.

And as I made my way back to the house, that was exactly what I was planning on doing.

* * *

><p><strong>I finished my essay for AP U.S. History! :D <strong>

**Sorry, I'm just kind of excited about that. Essays + me = NO. So, you should be kind of proud of me. I worked hard, so you know what my reward should be? You guys reviewing. :) Plus, I worked hard to get this chapter done, too, when I should have been writing my essay. See, thats how much I love you guys. Well, I'm going to crash. As in, go to bed. **

**Night. [Heart] **

**P.s. For those of you who have not read my other stories, (which you should) I must tell you that my greater/less than sign does not appear on this website. Therefore, I cannot make hearts with the sign plus a three. So, I you ever see a lone three, just know its supposed to be a heart. **

**So, 3 **

**See, just a three. So, I go [Heart], so you know a heart goes there. **

**Anyway, sorry for rambling. **

**Goodnight. [Heart]  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

When I rushed back into the house, I knew everyone could tell I had reached an epiphany.

"Wow, Bella. It seems as that run did you good." Rose commented. I smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess it did." I replied. I really wanted to take a shower though. But my all my clothes were back in Minnesota.

"Oh, and, feel free to help yourself to my closet." Rose said. "I know you'll probably want to shower and change your clothes soon." I nodded. Wow, she was good.

"Thanks." I replied. She just smiled in return.

"Mom, can I go down to the Reservation and see if Jake is there?" Renesmee asked, hopeful. I looked at Carlisle. We all knew it was dangerous to cross the treaty line. But then I remembered the new 'friendship' with the wolves. All because of Renesmee. I guess it seemed alright.

"I guess. But be careful." I looked her in the eye, and she nodded swiftly.

"Oh, thank you!" She squealed, and ran out the door. I chuckled, and went to Rose's room. It was still a bit dusty, but I saw quite an improvement. I guess Esme got right to work when Renesmee and I came back. I smiled. I searched through her closet for something decent for me to wear, and finally settled on some dark skinny jeans, and a navy blue tank top.

I showered, and to my surprise, there was strawberry scented shampoo and body wash available. I laughed. Esme must have went and bought me some of this aswell.

After I was all clean and dry, I dressed swiftly, left my hair to dry in its natural waves, and entered the living room again.

I heard a whistle. Emmett. Rose smacked his head, and he rubbed it and started rolling on the floor crying. I couldn't help but crack up laughing.

I plopped on the couch, and proceeded to watch the sight named Emmett. Every comment Rose said made Emmett faux-cry even harder. If I were human I would have tears rolling down my cheeks from laughing so hard.

I didn't even notice how close Jasper and I were sitting. His knee was touching mine, and I didn't even bother to move away. I just pretended not to notice and kept right along laughing.

Soon, though, Emmett got tired of doing the same old thing. He got up, and looked over at where Jasper and I were sitting, and let out a big,

"OH BABY!" It was so loud, even I jumped.

"Gosh, Emmett! Why don't you yell louder!" I said sarcastically. He smirked.

"_OH BABY_!" He yelled. "Better?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Emmett. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, Bella." He repied, oh so innocently.

"Emmett!" Rose shrieked. We all turned to look at her. "Come here! I have to tell you something!" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What ever you have to say you can say it right h-" But she cutt him off.

"Emmett!" Her eyes hardened, and her jaw was set. He sighed, and got up, shoulder slumping.

"Yes mother." She smacked his butt, and followed him to their room. But I didn't miss where she turned her head and winked at me.

That sly woman! I _tsk_ed at her mentally, and chuckled.

"What's funny?" Jasper asked, even though he knew darn well what was so funny.

"Oh nothing." I smiled, innocently. He smiled, then looked more closely at me. "What?"

"Nice contacts." He mused. Oh, right. My brown contacts. "Don't get me wrong, I like them."

I smiled. "Thanks, although they're nothing like my human eyes were. I miss the color, but this is as close as I'll get." He nodded, thoughtfully.

"I think they're beautiful either way." He admitted, and I was really glad I couldn't blush anymore. Except for the damn empath over there. He smirked. "Sorry, no loop holes with me." I rolled my eyes, and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up." I giggled.

"I'm serious. Although I'm curious as to what your real eyes look like."

My real eyes, as in the golden orbs. I closed my eyes, and blinked hard. I felt the venom enclose the thin sheets, and they instantly dissolved. I opened them, and it felt weird without the conatcts, almsot like a relief.

"Wow." He praised, looking deep into my eyes. "They are really something, Bella." I looked down, and a wave of embarassment flooded over me. I knew he was feeling it, and it made it even more worse. He chuckled. "Well, the bastard was right about one thing." He said, and I looked up, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice weary. Maybe he was going to say something I do that is horrible, and maybe thats why Edward wanted someone else... I felt myself worrying more by the milli-second. Jasper put his hand on my cheek, and made me look into his eyes when I started to look away.

"The color. It really does look beautiful on you." He said, with such emotion. I tried to stop the relief that come over me, but it was too late. He was already beginning to question it. "Why do you feel so relieved?"

"I don't know." I said, and looked at anything but him. He once again turned my face to look towards him, and I felt calmed by his touch. "I just thought that you were going to say something bad. Like he was right about something that made him want to..." I trailed off, knowing he'd very much well understand what I was getting at.

"Bella." He breathed. "No, that was so far from the truth." Obviously, I thought in my head. "Hey, don't get smart with me now." He teased. I was really going to get him, its not fair when he can feel all my emotions. "Jealous?" He smirked. I stuck out my tongue, but I soon found out that was a huge mistake. I suddenly imagined my tongue spinning in unision with Jasper's.

I smiled innocently, and he rolled his eyes in a playful manner. I shrugged like, 'what can you do'. He shook his head, chuckling.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He basically _tsk_ed my name. I feigned hurt. "Awh, don't be hurt little sis. Big bubby Jasper is here." He cooed. Even though he was joking, him calling me 'little sis' sent a pang to my already shattered heart.

He felt it.

"Bella, what's wrong? What did I say that hurt you?" He asked, concerned. He wrapped his arms around me, and I wished he would be doing it in a romantic way, not like he was comforting his sister.

"Nothing, Jasper." But my voice betrayed me. He stroked the side of my face, and I felt my eyes flutter closed. I couldn't keep the feelings I was having for Jasper covered, and he stiffened. I froze, too. He started to shift.

Here it comes. He's about to leave me, wading in my haywire emotions, all alone. I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I have kept them inside of my heart, to where he couldn't feel them? A dry lump rose in my throat. I knew he felt the rejection, but he didn't do anything.

I might as well make this easier for him. I got up myself, and headed for the door.

And I didn't even stop when I heard him calling my name from behind.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't even think twice about going to the meadow- because I vowed to never go there again.

I went to a whole new place, somewhere that held tens times more beauty than the old meadow. If it weren't for the cold, I would've swore it wasn't even a part of Forks. It was so _colorful_! You usually don't even here that word associated with _anything _that deals with Forks.

And it was _mine_.

There was flowers everywhere, and it was just so breath-taking. I went to the very center of this canopy like garden, and fell to the ground. I didn't cry. No, I wanted to bathe in this unusual scenery.

I soon felt the suns rays hit my skin, and I opened my eyes which had closed in my pleasure of it all, and I didn't even bother to move. I must say, the sparkle really was beautiful. I've always been so careful of the sun, that I've never really seen the full effect of my skin in the sun.

To my surprise, I let out a joyful chuckle. I stood up, and grabbed on to the nearest tree branch. I swung from branch to branch like Tarzan, gleefully giggling the whole while. I've never had so much fun like this, never had time to just goof off.

I stopped abruptly when I heard that melodous chuckle join in with me.

"No, don't stop." Jasper said amused, as he appeared from the shadows. I dropped down from the branch I was still hanging on anyway, and went to sit down. I was still kind of hurt by what he said earlier, even without him having a clue of why I was hurt. Naturally, he came and sat right next to me, careful not to touch me.

"Bella..." He began, me fully knowing he wanted me to look at him. But I just couldn't do it. He sighed. "You know it's hard to carry on a conversation with someone who wont even listen." I scoffed.

"Just because I don't look at you doesn't mean I can't hear you." I said, a little too harsh. He was silent for quite some time. Okay, fine. I'll look up.

When I did, he was still looking at me, and he smiled triumphantly when he realize his 'plan' worked. I growled.

"Happy?"

"Quite!" He replied, chuckling. He eventually stopped, and grew serious. "Bella." He started, and placed his hand on mine, making my dead heart flutter. "Will you please, _please _tell me what's wrong? I don't even know what I did." He pleaded, his voice showing that he really did care. I looked deep into his eyes, and began to speak.

"Jasper... I don't know exactly how to say this." And I didn't. What if he didn't want to try anything out? What if he completely repulsed the idea, and laughed straight in my face. I honestly would consider going to the Volturi then. He started rubbing circles on the back of my hand. I looked up at him, and he smiled, encouraging me to go on.

Except I couldn't. His smile was just so, so breath-taking. His perfect, white teeth. His soft-looking full lips, and I could just imagine kissing them right then and there. Bella, stop. Get your thoughts together! Except they kept trailing down a more dangerous path, until Jasper interrupted me...

"I can feel your emotions, you know."

My eyes widened, and he smirked. I put my head in my hands. I could feel the sobs forming. I knew he could feel my change in mood, and he put his arms around me.

"Bella, I-" But I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say, so I shushed him.

"Jasper, it's okay. I know. I'm too much like your sister, and you are not at all attracted to me. You're still hurting, and it's too soon. I know, I know. Just, please, don't say it. I don't think I could handle anymore rejection in this life." Somewhere in the middle of my little speech I actually started to sob. But he continued to rub soothing circles on my back.

"Bella, that was not what I was going to say at all." He replied, and I thought I didn't hear him correctly. I looked up at him with eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"What?" I asked, my voice weak with hope. He nodded.

"No. Actually, I wasn't going to say anything at all." He stated, matter-o-factly. Well, there goes my hopes. But, then it was his turn to shush me. "I was going to do this." He murmered, and I swear, I almost had a dead-heart attack. He was slowly coming closer, and his eyes were shutting. Was this really happening? I must be dreaming. What the heck, Bella! You cant dream! Idiot.

His lips met mine, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I could feel the emotions coming off from the both of us, and they were both the same- love.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooh! Kissy, kissy! :D<strong>

**I love them two, they're so cute.**

**So, review, please! (: **

**for the sake of gingers everywhere.**


	9. Chapter 9

When we pulled back, it was like we were two completely different people. I could just tell by the look in his eyes that he was changed, as was I. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face, and he pulled a breath-taking grin as well. I practically threw my arms around him, joy overtaking me. He chuckled.

"Eager, are we?" He teased.

"Maybe." I said, only partially joking. I actually was eager- eager to have my lips against his again as soon as possible. I felt his laughter beneath me, since I'd knocked him over (ha ha) in my moment of glee.

"So..." He began. "What was that?" He asked, and I knew exactly what he was referring to. I just shrugged. Maybe he didn't like it. He started playing with my hair. "Not that I didn't like it." I smiled.

"So you did?" I questioned, feeling myself growing happier with each passing second.

"Mhm." He mumbled. I tightened my arms around his waist, like it was all I could do without completely falling apart. And, in a way, it was. I sighed contently. "Bella..." He began. I met his gaze, instantly making me want to never look away. He then shook his head, and began to laugh loudly. It was so beautiful I had to join along.

"What?" I giggled.

"I just... You just make me so happy." He finished. I grinned, and kissed his cheek. He immediately stopped short of laughing, and just stared into my eyes. He smiled, and brought his face to mine again.

This time he deepened the kiss, and I found my hands winding around his neck, his wrapping around my waist. I found myself not being able to get enough of him. I never wanted to pull myself away, wanted to continue giving myself to him forever. And, I knew it was physically possible, besides the need to hunt.

This was definitely a moment I would never, ever forget. Making love to this beautiful man in this beautiful garden was far too grand for words to express.

After we managed to calm down, I couldn't held the sobs of joy that broke free from my body. Jasper could sense they were happy cries, but he still proceeded to comfort me.

"Bella, Darlin'." He whispered by my ear with that sexy southern drawl, stroking my hair. "What makes you cry so happily?" What a crazy question.

"You, Jasper. I can honestly say I never thought about Edward once, you know, when we were busy." I said, and if I was human I would've been blushing. He chuckled at my embarrassment.

"Silly Bella." He cooed. "But it was the same for me." He looked into my eyes, and his orbs showed the tears that could never be shed.

"Oh, Jasper." I whispered, and placed a soft, comforting kiss on his lips. "You mended my broken heart." I said, not caring even a bit about how lame that sounded.

"As you did mine." He replied.

We just sat there for who knows how long, just basking in each others presences. I don't know if I should drop the L-bomb right now. I didn't want him to believe it was just the product of making love together, or if it was just me being caught up in the moment. As of me, I knew it was pure. Greater than anything I'd ever felt towards Edward. That ought to count for something, right?

"We should get back." I murmured.

"Yeah, we _should_." He said, and I could sense the evil smile through his voice. I grinned heavily.

"Come on. I have a daughter that would like my company, you know." I teased.

"You also have a boyfriend who would love to be graced by your presence." My eyes widened.

"Boyfriend?" I asked.

"If you want me to be." He stated. Well, duh. I jumped and hugged him. He picked me up and swung me around in his arms, me giggling the whole while. He put me down, and got down on one knee. "Will you be my girlfriend, Isabella?"

"As long as you never call me that again." I teased, and planted a big kiss on his lips. "Now come _on _you goof." I grabbed his hand, and drug him all the way home.

When we went through the door, I saw Emmett sitting very seriously on the couch, arms crossed.

"Where were you?" He asked, in a parental tone. "We were worried sick about you. Both of you, go to your rooms." He ordered. Jasper pick up the nearest pillow on the couch, and chucked it at Emmett's head.

"Lay off, Emmett." Rose said, entering the room. She gave me a knowing look, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Way mature." Emmett said.

"Look who's talking!" I countered. He shrugged as if to say, 'Hey, it is what it is.'

"So. Where were you?" Rose asked, staring intently at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. She smirked.

"Exploring new territories." I replied, winking. She chuckled.

"Woah, Mom. Way too much information." Renesmee said, walking into the living room. I smiled at her.

"Where'd you go? Bangkok and Djibouti?" Emmett boomed. My mouth dropped at his choice of cities.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed. He exploded with laughter, and soon everyone else followed.

As we all just sat around, enjoying each other company, I looked at Jasper with eyes filled with love, and saw him shining right back at me.

I never really given much thought to starting over with someone new, and I didn't think I could. I only thought the damaged could only be bandaged.

But, as for my heart, it is completely fixed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Bangkok and Djibouti really are cities. And they sound how they're pronounced. <strong>

**Bangkok [bang-cock] Djibouti [ja-booty]. **

**Yeah, recall Bella and Jasper's festivities, and you'll see how it all makes sense. **

**Oh, and I learned these places (Djibouti, freshman year. Bangkok, sophomore year) in school. I did not waste my time to literally search these places on Google. **

**Anyways, if you found my worldly innuendos clever, then please review. **

**Thanks, you guys. **

**HEART  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I cant even begin to fully describe how amazing things are. And I owe it all to Jasper. You see, I would've never imagined the very thought of being together with my supposed brother-in-law, but, hey, things change. And boy am I glad they had. I feel so much more now than I ever had with Edward. Jasper's shown me so much more, and I'll never regret any of it.

Renesmee, on the other hand, isn't having so much luck with her beloved Jake. After countless attempts of searching for him failed, she'd just given up. I told her not to, and that true love is worth fighting for, and the wait. But as each day without a word from Jake goes by, her faith keeps growing smaller and smaller. Growing smaller. What an oxymoron.

Her depression doesn't really help Jasper, either, since he can feel every specimen of her distress. It kills him. He tries to send her joy, but she just wont budge. I hope Jake shows up soon. I want my daughter back. And it wouldn't hurt to have my bestfriend back either. I vaguely remember all the time we spent and memories we had together back when the Cullens had left. Then, I didn't realize that I had fallen in love with my bestfriend. And, I still never really fully acknowledged the fact. But all the romantic feelings I'd grown for him vanished as soon as Edward showed back up in my life. And now, Jasper.

Jasper and I have yet to marry. I don't even want to think of that, really. If he asked me, of course I'd say yes. But, theres still that bit of waver in my heart that warns me not to get so attached. Well, it's a little to late for that, heart. But I don't regret a single aspect of this burning ember of love for this man. I would double it in intensity if my love already weren't at it's peak. I haven't made it known to him that I'm actually in love. I was thinking about it when we first revealed our growing passion for each other, but I was worried he would just think it was only an after thought of our love making. I really thinking of telling him soon, though.

As if he hasn't felt it through my emotions yet. Honestly, I've been very successful with hiding my love for him, but there has been a couple times where I'm sure I slipped up. But, theres no shame in my game. Ha ha.

Speak of the angel. I was too enticed in my thoughts that I failed to notice Jasper advancing behind me. He plopped down on the couch, causing me to jump. Which, in turn, made him fall into a fit of laughter. I narrowed my eyes.

"Something funny, Mr. Hale?" I asked. His laughter stop abruptly, but only in time to correct me, before restarting the chuckling.

"Whitlock."

"Same thing." I waved it off. He pulled me into his arms, and titled my face up to his.

"So..." He trailed off, as if to drag out the expense. "I was thinking that..." Kiss. "You and I should..." Kiss on the neck. "Go somewhere..." Chin. "Romantic..." Cheek. "By ourselves." Lips again.

His uncanny amount of teasing literally left me, a vampire, breathless. He chuckled at my light-headedness. I growled with what little breath I could manage.

"You're not even funny." I said, weakly. He stroked my cheek.

"So..." Kiss. "What do you say?" Chaste kiss. Okay, I've had enough. I attacked him with the most passionate kiss I could manage, and he chuckled against my lips. "I guess that's a yes." He mumbled.

"That is most definitely a yes." I stated, bringing him closer to me again. Our kiss seemed shorter this time, and he pulled away all too soon. I looked at him, curious, and a little hurt. He shushed me.

"They're on the way back. I can hear there footsteps. You could to if you weren't so... distracted." His smile was striking. I still find myself amazed at his beauty.

"I happen to like that type of distraction." I defended.

"Me too."

The door was all but knocked down by the mule himself, Emmett. I could see Renesmee and Rose trailing behind a couple yards. Emmett eyes acquired that evil sparkle, and he zipped back outside, slamming the door.

"Guys! Put some clothes on!" He shouted. I gasped, as did Renesmee. I heard her stop dead in her tracks.

"Mom!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, and ran to punch Emmett. I let my daughter see that her uncle was a bit of a liar, and went back in the house.

"Emmett, you're unbelievable." I muttered. He pretended to be so thrilled at me saying that, and acted like it was the greatest compliment he'd ever received. And it might have been.

"Oh, Bella! The sweetest things you say!" He gushed, dramatically. Rosalie put her head in her hands, shaking it slowly. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the sight. Jasper interrupted out moment of glee.

"So. Bella and I are going to go away for a couple of days. To actually be alone for once." He said, pointedly at Emmett.

"Oh baby!" Emmett exclaimed, and I knew exactly what Jasper was so eager to get away from. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, curious yet excited for us to finally be together by ourselves. She was among those who were completely overjoyed at Jasper's and mine relationship. Renesmee was Ecstatic, Emmett was happy, but mostly for the fact for being able to make sexually inclined jokes, and Carlisle and Esme were beyond grateful. But back to the matter at hand. I was wondering as to where we would be going, too. I looked at my man expectantly.

"I don't know. Wherever Bella would like." He said, and places immediately began to flow through my head. I knew exactly where I wanted to go the most. Paris. Yeah, I know. Just add to the cliché of my life. But you cant really blame me. Paris is stunning.

"Paris?" But it came out sounding like a question.

"If that's what you want." He replied, his voice holding so much love. I nodded. "Okay then, it's settled. We'll leave in the morning."

I was pumped for our trip. I just hope I cant actually wait until we're in out hotel room until I let my emotions take over. Jasper chuckled, and I remembered he could feel me. Woah, loaded statement. I stuck my tongue out, and he winked. Great, Bella. Just get yourself in deeper. Wow, really? Who knew vampires could have such vulgar minds. Then again, there is Emmett...

I began packing instantly, with the help of my very own daughter, and practical sister.

"Someones excited." Rose observed. I nodded, probably looking like an animated character. Renesmee kept chuckling at my eagerness.

It didn't take us long to pack, and when Rose went to go spend time with Emmett, cough, Renesmee and I just sat and talked in the living room. I knew Jasper was giving us the alone time we needed, and I was grateful. It was the first time we could just talk, mother and daughter, really alone. I held her close, like I would lose her at any second. She asked me tons of questions. Like, what is grandpa like? As in, my real father, Charlie. I told her everything, and I found myself longing to see him.

I haven't seen him since our little run in with the Volturi a few years ago. And then it hit me. I never told him where I was going! He's probably worried sick! I cant even imagine the pain I put him through. If only I could see him, but I don't even know if that's a possibility, since he doesn't know our little secret. And, if you haven't noticed, I'm still "eighteen".

I told her all about my human life. Oh, and my mother! I know she's devastated. She even asked how Edward and I met. And, it honestly didn't send waves of pain to my heart. It was just like telling any regular old story. I told her everything. From when I first saw them, up until she was born. And the fact that Edward left me back on my eighteenth birthday didn't help her feelings towards him. She was shocked and amazed at how many near-death experiences I had had. And she almost freaked when I told her how Jake used to be in love with me.

I reassured her that every feeling he had for me vanished as soon as he laid eyes on her. And, it was true. I also promised that she would see him again. He would still be the same age as when we left, as long as he stays a werewolf.

Morning came too soon. I reluctantly pulled myself away from mine and my daughters deep conversation, and gather all my things. Jasper instantly appeared at my side.

"Morning beautiful." He greeted, even though he was in the same house all night. He was probably listening to our conversation, and it hit me that he didn't know a thing about my human life, either. It must have been interesting for him to hear all my embarrassing toddler moments.

"Did I keep you busy?" I said, accusingly, fully knowing he was listening.

"Sure did. It sounded amazing." He mused, and gave me a quick kiss that was appropriate for my daughter.

As soon as everyone was gathered in the living room, and exchanged our goodbyes. I was really going to miss them all, no matter if our planned trip was short.

We hopped into Jasper's shiny black Porsche Cayenne and headed to the airport. We pre-bought our tickets, so we only had to lug our stuff onto the plane. The whole trip I snuggled into Jasper's arms, enjoying this moment.

Oh, yeah. This is perfect.

And I just couldn't wait to get him alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun. Buncha fun coming up. ;D <strong>

**Anyways, I am excited for tomorrow. New Family Force 5 album comes out. For those of you who are not privileged to know the band, they're amazing. And you should so go look them up. **

**Review! **

**(: **

**Have a great day! (Night)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I once again found myself having to feign sleep on the plane. I guess we stayed in Forks longer than we had planned. It was a 24 hour plane trip, anyway. I don't know why Jasper didn't get us a better, faster plane, but I didn't care. I was with him, snuggled up, pretending to snooze. Well, it at least looked so to humans. But all the night, we were talking vampire speed and low to where no one could hear us. Just talking about anything and everything. He questioned me more about my human life, since my overnight talk with Renesmee left him intrigued.

"You're going to have to show me some baby pictures sometime." He said, and I could hear the amusement in his voice. I'm sure he could feel my embarrassment.

"Absolutely not!" I replied, denying him from the views of my embarrassing tyke moments.

"And why not?" He countered.

"Because. They're too embarrassing. And I cant visit my Mom to retrieve them. So, ha!" I teased, fully knowing and not caring I was acting like a child. He stuck his tongue out at me, and chuckle at the wave of lust that ran through my body.

"Calm down." He snickered. I smirked, and waved the topic off with my hand.

Our small talk continued until the first rays of dawn peeked through the windows, and humans began to stir. We both heard footsteps approaching us, and we quickly closed our eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" A perky voice said, and I had a feeling her suggestive tone was not directed towards me. I fought back a growl, and pretended to wake up. I rubbed my eyes, like I was focusing to the new light, and tried my hardest not to glare.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I replied. She could pass the gruffness in my voice off as a just waking up tone. She looked at me, as if she didn't even know I was there the whole time. My assumptions were proven correct. I could see a bit of jealousy in her eyes, and she just nodded sharply, and walked off. I called her a female dog under my breath, and Jasper chuckle. I growled so only he could hear.

"Someones jealous." He teased. I scowled, and he touched my cheek. "Don't worry, darlin'. No one holds anything to you." I could hear the promise in his voice, and he gave me a sweet, soft "good morning" kiss. I felt all my anger melt away.

When the girl started coming towards us again, I gave her a look that made her walk right by without stopping. Jasper chuckled again. I rolled my eyes.

Soon, I felt us start to descend. I looked out the window, and gasped. The view was beautiful! I felt a finger push my chin up, closing my mouth.

"Don't want any flies going in there." He teased, and I heard the girl mumble from where she was standing.

"Maybe she'd choke." Little did she know I could hear her. I resisted the urge to turn around and glare at her. If she knew I'd heard her she would know I was not human.

When we came to a complete stop, I unfastened my seatbelt as fast as I could, wanting to get out of there.

"Wheres the fire?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. I whirled around, making sure to do so at an acceptable human speed. I almost couldn't believe my eyes.

"Jacob!" I beamed, and threw my arms around him.

"Bells! Where have you been?" He asked, obviously shocked to see me.

"Hiding." I smiled, sheepishly. He nodded, his eyes darkening at the apparent reason for my disappearance. When his eyes fell upon Jasper, his eyes widened, and raised an eyebrow. "Jake, meet my boyfriend." I announced, pulling Jasper to my side. Jake looked back and forth between Jasper and I, and began to laugh. Jasper and I changed a confused, worried glance, and looked at Jake expectantly.

"What's so funny?" Jasper starting laughing a little himself, from feeling Jacobs glee.

"Nothing. I just, it's just funny how everything worked out. You know, you guys'... Well, nevermind. I'm just happy you found love again, Bells." It sounded so weird coming from Jake, with having to hear him despise me being in love with anyone but him when I was human an all. It was then that I noticed the tanned, dark haired beauty by his side. I felt my expression fall drastically. Jake looked perplexed by my change in mood, and followed my eyes. It seemed as he was trying to fight back another round of laughter.

"Oh, no, Bella. This is my sister, Jacquie. Turns out Billy had a "hook up" a couple years after I was born, and left the poor girl to fend for herself and Jacquie. We found her just months after you left. She was 14. We're debating on making her a full werewolf or not, since she's 17 now. She wouldn't age anymore, just like me. Crazy how we all look exactly the same." He mused. I nodded. I was relieved that she wasn't his girl. Renesmee would be heartbroken.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jacquie. And I apologize for jumping to conclusions." I said to Jake. He waved it off.

"No big. But you really think I could get over Renesmee? Yeah, right." My heart warmed at the thought him longing for Renesmee just as she has been for him. "Where is she?" He asked, his voice soft, holding years of the hurt he's been away from her.

"The Cullens. Jasper and I were actually here to have some time for ourselves..." I trailed off, and Jake chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I can take a hint. Hey, heres my number. Call me when you're heading back. Maybe we could meet up a day here and you can get to know Jacq."

"Sounds good." I said, and we went our separate ways. "Well, that was surprising." I said, when we were a good hundred feet away. Definitely out of hearing range for a wolf.

"Tell me about it." Jasper agreed, and I could tell he was a bit jealous. He narrowed his eyes at my smugness.

"It's not so funny when it's the other way around, now is it?" He 'hmp'ed. "Oh, come on. He's in love with Ness, and I only have eyes for you." I finished, and pecked him on the lips. His face immediately softened.

I merely looked to my left, and I saw a strange, striking girl who looked about my age. She had ivory skin, and an odd shade of gold-green eyes. Her hair was orange, with subtle brunette highlights. I noticed she had a glare, and look of disgust on her face. I followed her gaze, and saw she was staring after Jake. I felt rage at this girl for giving such a dirty look to my innocent bestfriend, and I couldn't help the growl that arose from my throat. I quickly silenced myself, but she already heard me. She cocked her head, and gave me a small smile. I was so confused. I turned from her gaze, and kept on walking.

"What's wrong?" Jasper questioned. I shook my head, telling him it was nothing. His lips pressed into an unsure straight line, but he kept on walking.

When we got outside, we took off at full speed. We knew it was a risk, but no one had been looking. Or so I thought...

Jasper had picked out a stunning hotel, with a spectacular view. Yeah, like we would be outside.

We lugged our suitcase up to our room, 20th floor, baby, and gently set them down. I went out side instantly, wanting to see the view. Amazing couldn't even cover it. We spent the rest of the evening watching tv, playing cards, and completely behaving ourselves.

Yeah, right.

The next morning we completely ignored the offer for the free complimentary breakfast, and headed out the door. It then hit me that we had forgotten to rent a car. Jasper cursed at our stupidness.

"I'll go use the phone in our room. Wait here." And with a soft kiss, he was walking human pace towards the elevators.

I sighed. It's going to be a while if he has to walk all the way up to our room and back at a humans speed. I went back inside, and leaned against the wall, tapping my foot. I didn't even notice the person advancing on me.

"Hey!" I looked up, and noticed it was the girl I had seen yesterday at the airport. Same brown-streaked orange hair and all. It then hit me that I'd never smelt her. It hit me like a train. This girl was not human. But, what was she? She didn't smell bad like Jacob, no offense. She actually gave off a scent that made me feel welcome, making me feel like an ally to her already. But you can never be too cautious.

"Hi." Was all I answered back. I could tell she was disappointed at my curt reply, so I added a quick smile.

"So, are you stalking me?" She joked. I chuckled.

"No. My boyfriend and I are staying here for a while." She giggled.

"Oh, okay. I'm here by myself. Just for adventure." She gave off an aura of pure happiness. Kind of like Alice, but nowhere near as annoying. But I had to know what she was. I moved closer, and whispered in her ear.

"So what are you?" I felt her shiver at the coldness of my breath, and I chuckled. She looked around, seeing if anyone was listening, before answering.

"I'm a tiger." She replied, a smile forming on her face. I was thankful for my ability to hide my surprise.

"Seriously?" She nodded. "Well, that explains why you were giving Jake a gruesome look." I said, suddenly forgiving the girl for her previous actions towards my bestfriend.

"Who?" She cocked her head, like a true cat.

"Jake, from the airport. He's a werewolf."

"Oh." She said, remembering, and then giggled. "Yeah, even the bigger species of dogs and cats don't get along. And they _stink_!" She finished with her nose crinkling in disgust.

"I know." I replied, even finding myself laughing at that. Jake does stink.

"But you don't." She said, confused. "What are-"

"Vampire." I said, flashing my teeth. I felt bad when she cringed backwards. "I wont hurt you, I swear. You smell good, but not in the 'suck your blood' type of way." She let out the breath she'd been holding in.

"Oh. Good." I laughed at her trying to slow her heartbeat down. "I'm Felisha, by the way." She held out her hand. I took it, and she once again was taken back by my coldness.

"Bella." I returned her name exchange.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper ask, cautiously, as he came up behind me. I turned around, and gave him a big smile.

"Hey. This is Felisha." He nodded towards her. I turned back towards her as well. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper."

"Is he...?" I nodded. "Wow." Even Jasper laughed.

"What is she?" He asked, at a speed that she couldn't possibly understand.

"She's a tiger." I replied, at normal speed. She beamed, and even threw in a playful hiss. I growled.

"I wish I could do that!" She gushed. I raised an eyebrow.

"You cant?"

"Well, I can. But it's not as cool as yours." She pouted. I chuckled.

"So, are you frozen? At that age, I mean." She nodded. "Us too!" It was so cool to finally meet someone else that was a new 'species'.

"Well, I better get going. I haven't had any sleep, and I'm _starving_!" I laughed.

"Okay, see you around." I replied, and Jasper and I were out the door.

"I guess France holds more mythical creatures than I'd thought." He joked. I smacked his shoulder playfully. His voice got softer. "So, are you ready to see the most romantic places in town?"

"I sure am." I said, wrapping an arm around his waist. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I'd never felt so secure in my life. My knees went weak at the smile he gave me.

"Well, come on then, little lady. Paris is awaitin'."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I enjoyed writing it. :D<strong>

**I don't have much more to say... I think the story can speak for itself. **

**Review! Please. (: **

**I love you guys. [Heart]  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

It's a good thing I could no longer become tired, because after all we've done today, would've been exhausted. Fortunately, that's not the case. You could guess we went to the Eiffel Tower. We also travled to the Arc de Triomphe, Palace of Versailles, took a leisurely stroll through Luxembourg Gardens, and even "dined" at the Giverny. Well, not really ate food. Obviously. But we hunted throughout the vast wetlands, where animals lurked unknowingly in the shadows.

"Jasper." I whispered, as we walked back to our hotel room. "I have to say this was the best day of my life, so far." He smiled down at me approvingly.

"Well, good, Darlin'. The best is yet to come." And I could here the ringing promise of brighter days in his voice.

As soon as we were enclosed in the serenity of our bedroom, I locked the door. Didn't want any interruptions tonight.

We barely even made it to the bed before we were already engulfed in each others bodies, and we picked up right where we left off the night before.

..

The room service wake-up call brought us out of our sexual trance. I growled, and momentarily debated on breaking the phone. My frustration was easily replaced with calm. I shot Jasper an accusive glare, and he put on the most innocent smile he could manage.

"My bad for not wanting to be interrupted." I mumbled, scowling. He chuckled, and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Silly Bella." But we both know I couldn't stay angry at him for long. I caved, and turned to question our days activities.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

He pondered that for a moment, and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Ever been to Disneyland?" To be honest, I never had. My child hood was fairly boring, no matter what anyone else thinks. So, I shook my head. His smile grew. "You'll never be able to say that again after today. Hurry, and get dressed."

I chuckled at his over-excitement. Well, the Cullens had always liked anything that delt with excessive speeds. As I was dressing, my mind wandered to Jake. Maybe he would like to go. I pulled out my phone, and typed a message. I wanted to ask Jasper if it was okay if Jake tagged along, though.

"Baby?" I stalked out, trying my best to be sexy. I could see the difficulty in keeping himself sane he was having. I smirked internally. I stopped about an inch from him, looked into his eyes, and grabbed his shirt. I pulled him closer, and I heard his sharp intake of breath. Perfect. "Would you mind if I invited Jake and Jacquie?" I brought my vacant hand to the back of his neck, and pulled his lips were almost brushing against mine.

"N-no. I d- I don't mind." I felt bad though, putting him through so much torture, so I even allowed a small make-out session to take place. I guess I pulled away too soon. "Bella." He growled, feeling how smug I was.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice taking on the tone of innocence his has held just moments before. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words.

"Nothing, just go finish getting ready. Please." I looked down. Oh, that's right. I'd only managed to throw on a shirt. I guess that was a bonus.

I chose simple dark skinny jeans, with a blue tank top. I threw on a cropped short sleeved cream-colored cardigan. I walked out, and was instantly incased in Jasper's strong arms.

"You look beautiful." I stared into his eyes, and wished I could be given such a description.

"Merely." I replied.

"Unconditionally." And he ended our little tuff with a kiss.

I remembered the text I had written for Jake, and hurriedly sent it. I got a respone in less than a minute. He was in! So was Jacquie. I told him to come on over to our hotel, and he agreed. I wonder if Felisha would want to come as well... It's morning, so maybe she will be in the dining room. I briefly explained to Jasper where I was going, and took the stairs. That way I could go as fast as I liked- until I got in the main halls, at least.

It didn't take long to spot her, with her orange hair and all, and I patiently walked at a humans pace to the table she was occupying.

"Hey, cat girl!" I said, with a heavy dose of teasing. She smiled, and returned my sarcastic dubbing.

"What's up, bat chick?" Her bat refference made me literally laugh out loud.

"Bat?" I laughed. She nodded, shrugging. "Not even close!" She laughed.

"Hey, I don't know!"

"You want to come to Disneyland?" She noticably perked up at the idea.

"Sure! I've never been before." She sounded a bit embarrassed admitting that. My mouth dropped.

"Me neither!"

"I would love to go. Thanks!" She scarfed down the rest of her oatmeal and bacon, and gulped her orange juice. My nose wrinkled at the smell. "What?" She asked, and then giggled. "Oh. I forgot."

Luckily, she was already dressed. So we went straight to mine and Jasper's room. She gasped when he opened the door as soon as I reached for the handle.

"Super hearing. Just another perk that comes with being a vampire." He smiled warmly, pointing to his ears.

"Oh. Right." She said, trying to catch her breath. Her nose suddenly crinkled. "Oh, gosh. What is that _smell_?"

I took a sniff, and sure enough, Jake was here. I giggled. Hopefully she, both of them, really, will still want to go after they realize the others going. I heard Jake stomping up the stairs, and when he opened the door to the stairwell, I ran over their at vampire speed, and yelled,

"Boo!" He stumbled back, a cursed. His reaction had me double over.

"Bella, that was not funny." He spat.

"Yes, it was." I snickered. He laughed sarcastically, before sniffing, and glaring at Felisha. His insticnts took over, and he began to growl softly. "Hey! Bad dog." I chided, flicking his nose. He gave me a disapproving look.

"What's the mutt doing here?" Felisha asked, accusingly. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you see. He told me to call him whenever to hang out, and, I did." She pursed her lips, most likely debating on whether she was still going or not. She eventually shrugged, crossed her arms, but stayed. I smiled triumphantly. The air was very stiff, though, and I'm sure Jasper was going crazy with all the emotions. Looks like its up to me to save the day.

"What a group we have." I said, and eventually everyone laughed together. And, its true. Two vampires, a wolf, a human, and a tiger. Yep, just a regular group of teenage girls and boys.

Luckily, Jake had thought to bring a car. And Felisha had hers, as well. Jasper and I rode with Felisha, and Jacquie rode with Jake.

It was about an hours trip to Disneyland, Paris. I sat shot gun with Felisha, while Jasper just listened on to us babbling, getting to know each other better. She came from a long line of Tigers. Been in her family since the beginning of time. Both her parents were tigers, so it was an obvious bet that she would become one, too.

Her phasing works a little different than Jakes, though. They don't phase out of anger- so theres no emanant danger here. They phase simply out of will. And, their minds are safe and secure from each other. Jake always said that was the biggest downside to being a part of a pack.

Soon, I heard Felisha begin to squeal, and I saw Jasper visibly brighten. My eyes fixed on the nearest sign, and I saw Disneyland was the next exit. I couldn't help but get a little excited, myself.

To say it was packed would be an understatement. There were people _everywhere_! I could only hope that Jasper and I could control ourselves the remainder of our visit. I gave him a wary look, but his eyes shown with the promise of nothing going wrong, and his slight squeeze to my hand told me he had a never-ending confidence in me. I took one last look around the place, and got myself pumped for the rest of the day.

"Lets do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Next chapter will consist of rides, eating for everyone, muaha, and.. visitors?<strong>

**I love being so evil. It's the hair, you know. I don't have a soul, anyway. So, why not milk it?**

**You know you love me. As I love you. **

**Time for AP U.S. History homework. **

**Goodnight, my loves! **

**Review, por favor.**

**{Heart}**


	13. AN

This is just an authors note. But, it's important. Does you guys' FanFictions look weird? Mine does. Especially where you edit/preview the documents. Is this a problem with any of you? If so, I would like to know what the hell is going on. The bar with the bold, italic, underline, etc. options has completely vanished. And, I'm sorry to say that it is very difficult to write without them. But, I will. Just, if you guys know anything about this, let me know. Thanks. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Let's go to the Break Dance!" Jake shouted, pointing furiously. I chuckled at the eagerness animating him.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." I replied, and gently pulled Jasper along. I tsk'ed at the joyous cry that escaped from his lips. I met Jacquie's embarrassed gaze, and rolled my eyes knowingly.

"You get used to it." She chuckled in response.

"Sure, sure. Whatever. Let's go!" Jacob hurried us impatiently. I sighed, and motioned everyone to hurry along. I clutched Jasper's hand, wondering how I got so lucky to have him all to myself. He looked down at me, and gave me that wondrous smile.

"I love you." I whispered, so no one else would hear.

"As I love you, Darlin'." He spoke in that to-die-for accent. I must have been "dazzled", because he chuckled, bringing me to. I gave him a look, but he knew I could never stay angry at him. So, I just merely stuck my tongue at him.

"Way mature, Bells." I heard Jake call ahead of us.

"Oh, go ride your stupid Break Dance!" I teased. He smirked, and hopped into one of the rides many carts.

"Here ya go, Darlin'." Jasper greeted, and it was only now that I noticed he'd left. I looked at my gift, and it was a stick of cotton candy.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Surely he wasn't going to make me eat it.

"Eat it?" Jacquie said, like it was so obvious. Ah, sweet little innocent human. I opened my mouth to show her my teeth, emphasizing my overly sharp kanines. Her mouth formed an 'O', remembering my current predicament. I chuckled, making sure she knew it was completely okay. But, I decided I'd amuse everyone, and did the unexpectable. I bit a huge chunk out of the ball of softness, and felt the cotton-y substance dissolved on contact with the venom in my mouth. The stuff tasted weird, but the tingling sensation made me giggle. I even allowed the others the spectacle of taking a few more bites.

"You are amazing." Jasper mused, eyes shining with excitement and wonder. I played up the admiration a bit, but eventually denied my being awesome.

"Wooh!" We were brought back to the real world with Jacob screaming. "That was amazing! Come on, you guys have to try it." It did actually look kind of fun. I ran at human speed to where Jake was now standing, claiming my spot in line. "That's the spirit!"

I noticed Jasper wasn't in line beside me. I met his gaze from my former spot, and he just waved it off. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it, Darlin'." He spoke, and even over the excited squeals of the humans around me, I heard him. I smiled, hoping there was really nothing wrong. I did notice Jacquie and Felisha join us.

When we got up to the front of the line, the ride instructor practically drooled at us three girls. And, if I wasn't mistaken, I might have even heard him cuss in lust under his breath. I rolled my eyes, and hopped gracefully into the nearest cart. Felisha rode with me, since she wouldn't exactly feel comfortable riding with a dog, or anyone close to it. Jake didn't quite like the idea, either. I tsk'ed internally. Animals.

The guy in charge of making sure all the safety precautions were taken care of was not a bit better than the ride instructor. He all but groped Felisha and I while checking our seatbelts. Although I don't quite remember my seat belt being in some places he made a point to rub against. Felisha wasn't as opposed to the idea as I, though. She wasn't in love, like I was.

I saw the ride instructor give the groper a dirty, even jealous look. I could tell he was not a fan of him getting to feel on us, because as soon as he finished checking all the carts, the instructor abruptly started the ride, glaring at him the whole time. The ride was exhilarating! I, being a vampire, adored speed! Which is kind of crazy, seeing as I was greatly opposed to the whole fast-going stuff as a human. It was over too soon.

As I was walking out the exit, I saw the instructor give me a come-on look, and I did my best to smile back without seeming disgusted, or rude. As soon as I was out of the realm of the two pervs, I was desperately scanning the crowd for Jasper. To my surprise, he wasn't where I'd left him. In fact, he was nowhere to be found. My dead heart was beating miles, and my worry began to grow.

"Bella? Bells, you okay?" I heard Jake call from behind me.

"Yeah." I squeaked, and cleard my throat. "Yes, I'm fine." I used my vampire abilities to cover the anxiety in my voice, and tried to be discrete about continuing to search Jasper. I was hoping no one would question his absence, but like that could happen.

"Where the other leech?" Jake asked, clearly showing in his voice that he was using the nickname in a joking manner. I did my best to hide the panic in my eyes, and turned to face him. But when I opened my mouth to speak, Jake came and hugged me. "Bells, I'm sorry. He's probably just walking around. Don't worry, he'll be back."

Jacob was right. Jasper would come back. He's just merely appreciating the view Disneyland Paris has to offer. But I still couldn't focus right unless I actually went looking for him.

I told the others to meet me at the water fountain in the spilt center of the park, and went off in search for Jasper. I must have spent at least an hour looking around the park. I don't know exactly why I took a peek in the food court, but you can never be too sure. When I finally spotted him, he was sitting in one of those massage chairs that look like barrels. I was about to run vampire speed to him, when I spotted the vile girl sitting on the barrel next to him.

And if she's here, that must mean he is too. The cursed two, why did they have to show up? I thought we'd seen the last of them when Esme kicked them out the second time. I couldn't fight the snarl that became pronounced on my lips, but they didn't seem to hear me. What happened next gave me no warning. The damned pixie attacked my love at vampire speed. She kissed him! Rage filled every vein in my body, and my vision turned crimson. Images of me ripping her head off sped through my brain, and visions of burning her entered my thoughts as well.

"Hello, Love." I heard the velvet voice I once thought attractive behind me. I whirled around, not caring about keeping myself secret at the moment.

"What the hell do you want." I spat at him.

"You should be careful. Wouldn't want to reveal the secret." He said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"You can shut the hell up. So why don't you take your stupid slut and get out of here!" I practically yelled. He glaced behing me, and a small smirk lit his face.

"Oh, I don't think your precious boyfriend wants too."

I turned around, and saw Alice leaning in again to a very unhappy looking Jasper. I could tell that he didn't even want to be near her! But, if she throws lust-filled emotions at him, I know it's going to be hard for him, being an empath and all. Still, the fact of anyone else even getting the privalege to touch him breaks my heart. I saw the frown escape his face, knowing Alice's emotions got the best of him. I didn't want to see anymore, so I turned away. I could've swore I saw him pushing her away, but I couldn't be sure. I just wanted to get out of there. I ran so fast that I wouldn't even be a blur to the passing humans.

I got to the parks entrance gate, and made a clean leap over it. I didn't stop running until I reached the Eiffel Tower. I climbed to the very top, and began to rest on one of the wide beams. Images of todays events rushed through my head, and I began to sob. They always seem to find there way back, and wedge themselves through the happiness I've managed to create.

Oh, Jasper. My sweet love. Why? Why did Alice have to do this? I vaguely had the thought of her wanting him back, but that quickly vanished with remembering the knowing smirk Edward had when he'd looked over at them. They purposely want to make our lives misreable. They don't even care who's emotions they're playing with! I swear I'll kill them. One by one, limb by limb. Of course, I'll need someone to hold them down for me. But I'll want the ripping apart saved for me. Oh, how much satisfaction that would give me.

But as time passed, my confidence in our love started to waver. Maybe Alice really did want him back, and Edward was just a cold hearted dick. But that didn't seem plausible. Alice was just as big of a female dog as Edward. Plus, I knew Jasper loved me. And he had enough self appreciation than to go crawling back to the girl who broke his heart into thousands of tiny little pieces. I'm the one who patched his heart back together, put the pieces back into place. He mended the charred remains of my heart, as well. I could and would never return to the bastard who made it so in the first place. I could never let Jasper go, in the first place. He was my life now. The only reason worth living, besides Renesmee.

"Oh, Jasper." I whimpered, crossing my arms over my hear, and bringing my knees to my chest. My eyes watched the moon crawl into the sky, ever waiting the return of my love. I wished I could sleep, to escape the troubles of this world, if even for a few hours. This is one of the times I'd wish Edward had gotten his way, just left me human. I could sleep, eat real food, feel the sweet oxygen running through my needy lungs, an blood pumping through my live veins. I would even die. Maybe not happily, but peacefully, nonetheless. Of course, I would have never had Renesmee, or met Jasper. And they would help me endure this hard, painful existence.

The tearless sobs retched from my small chest, threatening to rip my body in half. I've never felt so fragile and helpless as vampire as I do at this moment. So weak, and drained. Any predator that would approach me with intentions of hurting me would easily take me. Although, I'm a vampire. I can take almost anyone. Also, I don't think anyone or thing would be advancing on me this high in the air.

I closed my eyes, trying to steady my heart-wrenching sobs. I wanted to get as close to sleep as I could. I even pretended to dream, filling my mind with memories of Jasper and I in the meadow. While thinking these memories would help, they made things worse. It made the absence of this wonderful man all the more painful. I silently cried, wishing to be back in that meadow, enased Jasper's arms more than anything. I suddenly felt my pain double, if such a thing were possible, and I felt strong arms wrap around me.

I gasped, opened my eyes, and saw Jasper right beside me.

"Oh! Oh, Jasper!" I exclaimed, and threw my arms around his neck. I continued to sob, overwhelmed with the serenity of being in his arms, and the heartbreak of earlier. I tried to tighten my hold around him, but it seems as I could never get close enough to him, even though I was pressed right up against his form. I kept mumbling his name, while he kept tightening his hold on me, too. Never wanting to let go, afraid I'd slip from his grasp at the slightest of a motion. I felt his body shaking beside mine as he mourned along with me.

We cried for hours, probably. Clinging to each other as if our lives depended on it. And, in a way, they did. I could never live without him, as I know he couldn't without me. We shared a love so strong, it was impenetrable. Nothing, and no none, could sever the ties we share.

"Bella. Please, please. I- I'm so, s-sorry." His pained voice was breaking with every word he spoke. "Darlin', I- I didn't know. Pl-please. I- I can't do this without you, Bella. I l-love you s-so much. Please." He pleaded. As if I could ever be mad at him. Nothing was his fault.

"Jasper." I said, and looked up into his gorgeous golden eyes, that were now filled with such grief. I touched his cheek, and tried to give him a smile. But I was in so much pain, the smile probably came off as a grimace. "Jasper. I love you, with every dead cell in my body. You have to understand how it felt, though. To- to see you.. And, her.. I- it just.." I trailed off, the remembrance bring on a fresh wave of pain. I heard Jasper let out a small whimper at the pain he felt erupting from me.

"Bella, please. I had no idea. It was so hard." I couldn't bear to stand hearing him in such agony, so I shushed him. I just wanted to hold him. I had to know he was all mine, forever. We remained in each other embraces for an unmanageable amount of time.

"You have no idea what was going through my mind." I finally spoke, my voice semi-in control. "I went through so many possible reasons and outcomes I couldn't even bear. Jasper, I, I was so scared." I finished, my voice breaking. He chocked back a sob of his own, gripping me impossibly closer.

"I know, Darlin'. I was scared you only saw a fragment of what happened. And, by the looks of it, my assumptions were correct. Bella, did you see the part where I pushed her way? Where I completely went off, and almost ripped her head off myself?" I knew I was right about seeing him push her away. I knew he could never betray me like that, or ever, for that matter.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I felt it in my heart." I said, joy seeping through my sadness.

"I could never cause pain to such a beautiful creature like yourself." I murmured, and I could hear the promise ringing in his voice. And his next words brought the tears I would never shed to my eyes.

"Bella, Darlin', I love you. So, so much." I looked into his eyes, shocked, yet ecstatic at his confession. I searched his eyes, and found nothing but love. And even though I knew he could feel my love for him radiating from my body, I still wanted to voice it.

"Oh, Jasper. I love you too."

And we sealed our newfound revelation with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness gosh. There is not enough words in the dictionary to express my apology to you guys. I am SO sorry. My computers quite the honker, so it was messing up with the documents. For example, all the words were jumbled. It was crazy, and a pain to read. I'm currently on my Dad's laptop, so whenever I get the chance to get on, I will write like crazy, and update. I can only hope that you guys have not deserted this story. I tried to make this chapter make up for my absence. I understand if you hate me. But, I will always love you guys. Please, review. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. <strong>

**Love, Sarah. [Heart]**


End file.
